


Rock My Head

by racing_cupido



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, basicly everything tbh, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: One Shot Collection, with everything Yuri!!! on Ice related.Mainly Viktuuri, but can be anything really. Leave your suggestions at my ask @zhanghaeyo at tumblr or here in the comments, I nearly write everything.Viktuuri: Chap.1+2Yuuri/Yuri: Chap.3+4





	1. Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my collection of os, mainly from tumblr bur you can leave your suggestions here to and I will write it :) Have fun reading~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Angst, I'm sorry.  
> Yuuri thinks about everything after he lost the Onsen on Ice.

Yuuri looked up, pain clearly visible in his eyes. He contained his scream that wanted to come out of his throat and only hissed as he took hold of his ankle.

He was awkwardly sprailed over the ice and couldn’t hear what was going on around him. There was this dull ache in his head which was promptly followed by a loud deefening tone that just wouldn’t stop.

He tried to massage his ankle a bit but it hurt too much when he touched it, so he let that fall aside.

He should shout for help, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

Yuuri was all alone at the rink since it was already past midnight, so even if he shouted no one would come to help him.  
He tried to stand up and after some minutes passed, he finally could slide to the near barrier and hold onto it to keep him standing up.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn’t care and let them fall.

Everything was for nothing now.

Viktor wasn’t here anymore, since Yuuri lost the Onsen on Ice, he went back to russia with the other Yuri and had probably already forgotten about him.

And now he probably had an injury, all just because he wasn’t good enough.  
Just because he wasn’t good enough for anything.  
Ice skating.  
Keeping his weight.  
Competitions.  
He wasn’t even good enough for Viktor, which hurt the most.

As he let his tears fall, he craddled his face into his hands and thought to himself:  
“What should I do now?“  
He had no answer for that.


	2. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for anon on tumblr, which I killed with my angsty os Ankle, I'm sorry.

When the crowd cheered and everybody sprung up to celebrate, Viktor was one of them. He screamed just as loud as everyone else and even hugged some strangers, Yuuri could even see some tears of joy falling down his eyes.

The whole stadium was full of victory cheers, which brought a smile to Yuuri's face. He wasn't a big fan of basketball but he really was a fan of happy Viktor, or Viktor in general, but that was a story for another day.

So he also stood up and smiled at his boyfriend, waiting for him to notice. Viktor didn't even take two seconds to do that and threw his arms around the smaller Japanese.

“Did you see that?!” - “Yeah, Vik. I did.” - “We won! God, I'm so happy.”

Viktor laughed and squeezed Yuuri a little bit harder. His smile was so big that Yuuri could feel the happiness radiating from him, which made him squeeze Viktor in return.

It wasn't something spectacular new to see, but every time Viktor was happy, Yuuri also felt happy. It was such a great feeling to be able to share those moments with him, to be chosen by Viktor to see and feel all his emotions.

Yuuri was just happy to share every fiber of his being with the person he admired and loved for such a long time, although they did this for nearly two years now and not everything was always peachy and happy, he couldn't see himself this happy anywhere.

He really just was so in love with Viktor Nikiforov and he knew, that he was just as loved in return.

 


	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri/Yuuri coffee shop au, where Yuuri can't figure out the machines. Cute and short though

Yuri frowned as he looked at the other Yuuri, that was currently trying to get the espresso machine to cooperate with him.He didn’t succeed and Yuri could see the anxiousness getting bigger in Yuuri’s face.

Even if he did not like Yuuri, I mean they had the same name which was confusing day in and out when they worked the same shift at the coffee shop, he couldn’t let him embarrass himself even more than he already did.

With an annoyed sigh he made his way from cleaning the tables over to the coffee machines.

“What the fuck are you even doing?“

Yuuri had obviously not heard him come over so he shrieked (like a girl) and looked at Yuri with shock clearly in his eyes.

“Are you mute now or what, the fuck, why are you so incompetent all the time?“, Yuri could see the hurt in the other Yuuri’s eyes, but he did not care, not at all. His chest wasn’t hurting like crazy, that was just his imagination.

Yuri huffed and gently moved Yuuri so that he was in front of the machine. 

“Look at what I do and don’t forget it again, I can’t show you how to manage these things everytime we have a shift together okay?“ - “…I know, Yuri-kun. I’m really sorry about that, it just doesn’t want to listen to me today, I guess.“

Yuri got a little red in the face as he heard this and felt kind of, just a tiny tiny bit, bad about his harsh behavior.

He then proceeded in showing Yuuri again how he could make the machine listen to him and went back to the counter, since a new customer just arrived. 

He would never say this out loud, but the sound that Yuuri made as the machine finally listened to him and the quiet “Thank you.“ he recieved got his heartbeat going so fast, he thought his heart would explode.

He had a very creepy smile on his face the rest of the day, which scared all the customers but he did not care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing needs more love tbh.  
> I will write more about them but if you want something special just comment down below or go to my tumblr @zhanghaeyo <3


	4. Just Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAD AF, one sided Viktor/Yuuri  
> established Yuuri/Yurio

Viktor watched the lights dance around and light up the club, as he leaned against the bar. He was slightly tipsy from all the shots he did with Minako and his sight got blurrier with time. But in no means was he drunk, he knew he could drink even more if he wanted to but he just wasn’t in the mood anymore.

He pouted slightly since Minako has left him all alone a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom and his other two friends were nowhere to be seen. He looked around and thought he spotted them.

The two Yu(u)ri’s had left him and Minako when they started their little ‘contest’ and were currently dancing in the huge crowd on the dancefloor.

Viktor started to feel weird as he spotted them, they were dancing, no nearly grinding against each other as they vibrated with the song’s beat. He could see Yuri had his arms around the Japanese’s waist, there wasn’t even one centimetre of space between them and his face was hidden in Yuuri’s neck. They were clearly enjoying themselves, happy to have finally confessed their feelings towards each other the night before.

And Viktor.   
He just felt numb, a dull ache starting in his chest that he didn’t want to describe or even notice. But he knew it was there, he could feel it everytime those two looked so happy at each other, it made him angry, at them and at himself.

What would have happened if he was there first, if he had had the courage to confess his feelings… Would he be the one to hold Yuuri in his arms right now? Could he be the one to shout out his feelings for the other?

He lost himself in his own imaginations but was brought back to reality when Minako came back from the toilet. She saw what he was looking at and smiled a drunken smile.

“Aren’t they cute? I’m so happy they finally got each other, haha. You have no idea how awkward they were around each other, it was so cute.“ He gazed at Minako and then back at the two on the dancefloor, now shyly kissing each other. “Ya… I guess they deserve to be happy.“

He didn’t mention that he was sure that he could be making Yuuri even happier, that was something no one should know. Something to be kept hidden and in his heart only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry  
> I don't know why those sad things always come to me when I write late at night, maybe its my music? (title from Got7 Just Tonight)


End file.
